To Stop a Brother
by Linksworstnightmare
Summary: This is the sequel to the Diamond of Hope. Read Diamond of Hope before you read this. Link and three others go on an adventure to stop Link's brother from destroying Hyrule, or worse everything Link loves and cares about. But what is wrong with Link?
1. Chapter 1

This is the sequel of the Diamond of Hope. It will be sad and yet fun. There will be points where Link seems depressed and at those points he is.

To Stop a Brother

Chapter one: Secrets not to wanted to be told.

After several weeks of searching, the diamond was finally found and Link's body and the diamond were given to the sages. There the process of reviving Link began and his months of healing now started. But in a dark corner of a forgotten land an evil looking castle stood.

"Sasha? Have you heard the news? They have finally found the diamond; I'm impressed, I thought it would have taken them much longer to find it. But then again there's the long process of healing his soul. I wonder how many months it will take. But then again Link is a strong boy, it might be quicker… But maybe not." Fiore said to his newest friend or should we say 'servant'. The said bat girl looked at Fiore with evil blood red eyes. She smirked. Fiore was defiantly much more fun than that weakling of a demon, Naraku.

"I have no idea but once he learns the truth his heart will break. You know that right?" Sasha said. Fiore's sea foam eyes glistened evilly; he smirked and walked over to Sasha. He placed his hand under her chin and looked into her eyes.

"Yes my dear Sasha I do know that Link will become depressed. His heart is very weak and is easily broken. Besides, it's just a small part of my plan." He said. Sasha smiled and was very glad that he had other plans that didn't deal with her. Fiore took his hand away and walked over to a window and gazed out. Even if he did turn evil his old hobbies were the same, he had always liked gazing out of the windows. He smiled as he thought about the plans he had, he already had the Triforce but a piece was missing. A piece that the three goddesses had taken out of the Triforce and yet was seen on the Hylian shield under the red phoenix. The Triforce of Chaos. With its power he would be more powerful than he was now. And Fiore had a feeling of who had it but wasn't quit sure.

Meanwhile in Hyrule's castle.

Sheik sat in the room that was given to Link so he could heal properly. The princess didn't want Link to go back to his house for it could be dangerous, besides his soul was just placed back inside him and he had slept for over a week. It usually took over five months for someone to heal properly after having their soul replaced inside of them and it had only been one week for Link. Link wouldn't be able to protect himself and that would have been bad.

Sheik looked at Link's damp, pale face and sighed. They were so lucky to have found the diamond in time, if they hadn't Sheik didn't even want to know what would have happened. For one the Hero of Time would have been gone forever, no way of bringing him back. They couldn't bring Wonder back, seeming that the diamond had shattered when Link's soul was replaced into his body. Sheik sighed again, almost brought to tears by his thoughts. What will happen to Link when we tell him about Fiore? Sheik stood up and walked over to the window to gaze out at the night sky. He looked up at the stars and couldn't figure out why they fascinated Link so much. They were just bright lights in the night sky, nothing to fascinating, right?

Sheik looked back at Link when he heard a soft moaning. Link's face was in a grimace and he was tossing and turning his sleep. Sheik ran over to Link and gently shoke his shoulder, making Link wake. Link's eyes widened but then they went to normal when he realized who was with him. This was the first time Link had woken up in weeks. He looked the same as he did when he woke up in the sacred realm; scared, tired, and pale.

"Shhhh... It's ok Link." Sheik said, trying to calm his friend. Link shuddered as if he was cold and tried to pull his blanket over him but he was still too weak in both body and soul. Sheik sighed and pulled Link's blanket over him. Link gazed at Sheik with innocent, big, sea blue eyes. A thought came to Sheik. Could Link be a ten year old in a sixteen year olds body? Like he was when he went through time? Sheik shook his head. That couldn't be. Link hadn't gone back in time.

"Sheik...?" Sheik looked down at the blonde Hylian and smiled.

"Yeah Link?" he asked. Link started looking around the room as if he was looking for some one.

"Where's... Fiore?"

End Chapter one.


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, my friend demanded that I update this story so here it goes.

Chapter two: How do you heal a broken soul?

Sheik gazed at Link's eyes trying to come up with the best answer for this. After all, Fiore did turn evil after Link was killed so he had no way of knowing. Sheik sighed. This was going to be difficult.

"Um… Link, I'm going to tell you where Fiore is in a few minutes, can you wait until I get back?" Sheik said. Link nodded his head and Sheik left the room. He took a deep sigh and started down the hall.

"SHIORY! GET OVER HERE QUICK! LINK ASKED ME THE QUESTION WE WERE HOPEING HE WOULDN'T ASK AND I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO SAY!" Sheik yelled very uncharacteristically. Shiory opened a door that led to her room, which was just down the hall and stomped down the hall.

"SHEIK! Do you have any idea what time it is? I'll tell you what time, one A.M Sheik. One A.M. Stop your damn screaming incoherently and tell me what your problem is!" Shiory yelled. Sheik looked at the demon and sighed. He forgot how she wasn't much of a morning person.

"Ok Shiory, I'll start out slow for you, so I won't be screaming incoherently as you so rudely clam I was. Link asked me the one question we hopped he would never ask and I don't know how to answer it." Sheik said. Shiory blinked several times then started to laugh.

"Now that is funny, the Sheikah can't come up with something to say? I'd say that is a first. Maybe you should just tell him the truth." Shiory said. Sheik looked at her like she had gone insane.

"Are you crazy Shiory? If I tell him the truth his heat will break. Do you really think that wise Shiory Tsuketa? I have witnessed many things when his heart broke once. Depression so deep you could drown in it. Anxiety so thick you could slice it like butter. Not to mention suicidal attempts. So answer me this. Do you think it wise to tell him the truth?" Sheik said. Sheik's words cut Shiory's emotions so painfully it was like he had cut her with an actual knife. Over the time Shiory had spent with the group she looked at Link as a older sister, seeming that she didn't have a family of her own. She shook her head.

"You're right Sheik, I'm sorry I didn't mean it. I just thought that knowing the truth would help him." She said. Sheik nodded his head.

"Yes, I understand. But do not worry, in time we will tell him the truth. The truth of his brother." Sheik said. A slam was heard and Sheik and Shiory looked over to Link's room. There standing in the door way stood Link. It seemed he had heard every word.

"Sheik… Shiory… Is my… Is brother… Dead?" Link asked, pausing to breath. Getting out of the bed had forced him to exert him self and that was never good. Sheik looked at Link with sympathetic eyes.

"No Link. Fiore isn't dead." He said. Link looked at him with light, almost teal, eyes. There was proof that Link was still way to week. Just getting out of a bed had caused him to exert himself, and badly at that.

"Then... Where is… Fiore?" Link asked, still having trouble breathing. Shiory and Sheik ran over to the Hylian and let him lean on them.

"Link, now is not the time to know. I'll tell you in the morning. Alright?" Sheik said, looking at his friend in the eyes. Link looked back then smiled and nodded.

"Ok… Sheik" he said. Sheik and Shiory took Link back to his room and helped into his bed, as soon as the placed him in his bed he fell into a dreamless sleep.

Meanwhile,

Fiore gazed at the stars and smiled. The stars could tell you so much, they could tell you who has lived or who as died. They could tell you anything you wanted to know, you just had to know how to get this information.

"Sasha dear." Fiore called. Sasha came into the room and bowed politely. She walked over to Fiore.

"Yes my liege?" she said. Fiore placed a hand on his chin. He smiled at the bat girl.

"I've just gotten new news dealing with my brother." He said looked back at the stars "Link has finally woken up, but they are keeping me secret from him. This saddens me so. But soon enough, Link will figure it out. He is smart that way. Or... No… We'll let him figure it out the hard way." Fiore said.

"Um… My liege?" Sasha asked. Fiore looked at her.

"Yes my dear?" he asked.

"I hope you don't mind me barging but… It seems the boy has been on your mind for a while… Why?" she asked. Fiore laughed. He stood up and placed a arm around her.

"My dear Sasha… You will see soon enough… Yes… Very soon." Fiore said as he left the room, black cloak flowing behind him. Sasha stared as the door closed and sighed. Fiore had a very strange way of showing his true colors. Keeping everything secret, that's a first. She turned away from the door and went over to the window. She gazed at the stars and figured out why he gazed at the stars all the time. They were so fascinating and mysterious. She stood up and decided to try and get some sleep while she could.

The next morning came faster then was wanted. Link opened his eyes slowly and blinked several times, trying to get his eyes to focus. Once they were he sat up and looked out his window at the sky. It wasn't as nice as gazing at the stars but it still was nice. He heard a knock on his door and then Sheik and Shiory came into the room.

"Good morning Link. Feeling better?" Sheik asked setting a tray on Link's lap. Link gazed at the meal. Fresh sunny side up eggs with some bacon, the fat trimmed off neatly, and freshly made orange juice. Link was at the point of drooling when he noticed that Sheik had sat on his bed.

"Link, there's something we need to tell you." He said sighing. Link looked at him while drinking some of the orange juice.

"Yes?" he said.

"Link…. I'm sorry to say this… But your brother is the… New… King of Evil." A shatter was heard and Shiory and Sheik noticed that the glass that once was full of orange juice was now broken and on the floor. A clang was then heard and they noticed that the tray was on the floor next to the broken glass. Shiory and Sheik looked at Link and saw him in the fetal position.

"NO! This can't be! This just can't be! NOOOO!" Link screamed, starting to cry. Sheik and Shiory looked at each other. They picked up the glass and remains of the food and left the room. They could still hear Link's sad cry's from in the hall.

"Sheik?" Shiory said. Sheik looked at her.

"Yes Shiory…?" he said.

"How do you heal a broken soul?"

End of chapter two.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three: A Visitor

"It's been three weeks since he's found out. This is the perfect time to start out the first part of my plan." Fiore said an evil glint in his eyes. Sasha gave him a questioning look.

"The first part sir?" She asked. Fiore looked over at the bat girl and smiled. He gazed at the sky watching the rain as it hit the windows.

"Yes Sasha, my plan has just now started. You still haven't figured it out? Oh well, you will in due time. Now I have to go somewhere. I should be back before the storm stops. Yes that's about right. I'll be back." And Fiore disappeared before Sasha's eyes. Sasha watched the spot where Fiore had been for a while before she decided to leave the room.

Meanwhile.

Link was now healthy enough to move around, he still had Sheik and Shiory there with him in case he needed help but he was getting so much better. In fact the sages had told him that if he was really careful he might heal in two months instead of five. Link liked this idea, a lot. He still hated being called short or blond and he would go into one his long exaggerated tirades.

He was sitting in his chair in his room playing his ocarina. He did that a lot to pass the time. He heard a knock on his door and he looked at it.

"Come in." He said. The door opened and there stood Fiore. Link leaped up and rushed over to Fiore.

"Fiore! I haven't seen you for like forever!" he said. Fiore smiled at Link and walked into the room. He looked around and raised his eyebrows.

"You have a nice room Link. The princess must like spoiling you." Fiore said. Link pouted and crossed his arms. He shook his head.

"No, not really. She doesn't even let me leave the castle so I can go out side. She says I'm not strong enough or something like that." Fiore laughed. Same old Link he thought. He noticed that Link's face got serious.

"Fiore, I have two questions I want to ask you." He said.

"What is it Link?" Fiore asked.

"Were you happy when I died and are you really the new King of Evil?" Link asked. Fiore looked at Link and smiled.

"Who told you that?"

"Sheik,"

"Well Sheik was lying; I would never be happy about your death nor whould I become the new King of Evil. You should know that." Fiore said.

"But Sheik never lies." Link protested.

"He did today. If Sheik says something bad about me, don't believe him okay?" Fiore asked. Link nodded his head. Fiore gave Link a hug.

"I have to go Link but I'll see you soon." Fiore let go of Link and went out the door, smirking the entire time. Link was defiantly easy to trick. He saw Shiory standing in the hall in front of him.

"What the hell are you doing here you bastard?" she demanded. Fiore smiled at her.

"Am I not aloud to visit my little brother?" Fiore asked smirking at the demon. Shiory flexed her claws.

"Not when I know your up to something, you sick freak." Fiore smirked and sensed a knife coming at him from behind him. He leapt out of the way and turned to face Sheik.

"Get out of this castle now!" Sheik yelled. Fiore smiled and vanished. Shiory and Sheik relaxed.

"We have to check on Link. He might have done something to him." Shiory said. Sheik nodded his head.

"I agree." And with that the went to Link's room.

End chapter three.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry that I haven't updated in a while. I got hit by a train and was stuck in a hospital for a long time. But know I'm out so now I can make all you demanding fans happy.

Chapter four: What did you do?

Sheik and Shiory ran into Links room to find him sitting on his bed starring at his hands. They both walked cautiously towards Link, not sure if it was a good idea. Sheik placed his hand on Links shoulder.

"Link…? Are you ok? Did Fiore do something to you?" he asked. Link looked up at him. He glared and pushed Sheik's hand away from him. He stood up and punched Sheik in the face.

"Don't touch me!" Link yelled. Sheik looked at him with wide eyes. Link had never hit him in all the years that he's known him. Fiore defiantly did something. Shiory helped Sheik up and then glared at Link.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! All he was doing was trying to help. You didn't have to do that! You are so stupid Link!" Shiory yelled as she slapped Link, leaving four lines across his face where her claws cut him. Sheik grabbed Shiory's arm.

"Stop Shiory! Don't do that! He'll-"It was too late. Before anyone could react Link had Shiory's arm behind her back. Link pulled Shiory's arm into a chicken wing as far as he could with out snapping her arm, but enough to put her in pain.

"I've always wondered how much pressure a demons arm could take before it would snap…" Link hissed. Shiory had a good six inches on Link but his size gave him an advantage. He was fast, nimble, and able to do things tall people couldn't. Shiory shivered. This wasn't the Link she knew. The Link she knew wouldn't say things like that. He was kind, caring and most of all trustworthy. But this Link sounded evil.

"Link, let go of Shiory's arm. We can talk about this. Just please don't hurt her." Sheik said. Link looked over Shiory's shoulder at Sheik. He smirked pulling on Shiory's arm harder, putting more pressure on it.

"Why don't you make me Sheikah? I'm sure you could. Oh wait. You wouldn't want to risk hurting your girlfriend… or me. How touching. Almost makes me want to laugh." Sheik glared. What has gotten into Link? Why was he acting like this? Then it came to him. Fiore. Sheik was brought out of his thoughts by a loud smack. He looked at Shiory and saw her rubbing her arm.

"Where's-? "Sheik looked over at the far wall and saw Link sprawled against it. Sheik looked back at Shiory and she shrugged.

"He was starting to hurt my arm. I had to get him off. 'Though I didn't mean to twist him off that hard. Hope he didn't hit his head to hard…" Sheik went over to Link and picked him up. He walked over to Link's bed and placed him in it. He and Shiory left the room and closed the door behind him. They started to walk down the hall.

"What do you think got into Link?" Shiory asked.

"Fiore," Sheik answered. "Fiore got into Link." Shiory looked at Sheik. That didn't make any sense.

"How did Fiore get into Link?" Sheik shook his head. That was one question he could answer.

"I don't know." He looked out the near by window. "Fiore. What did you do?"

Meanwhile.

"Strange. I hadn't expected it to work that fast. Well all that does is makes my plan go faster." Fiore said. He looked at the Triforce. The Triforce of Courage was glowing brighter than the others. He knew what that meant. The bearer of the Triforce is in serious danger, or is close by. He smirked. The bearer was neither of those. He wasn't in danger and he wasn't any where near the other pieces of the Triforce… or was he?

"Hmm… Could it be the Triforce of Chaos?" Fiore asked himself. "Maybe but I'll find out soon enough."

End chapter four.

Haha, bet you weren't expecting that were you? Please R&R!


	5. Chapter 5

I AM SO SORRY EVERYONE!! I know, I'm stupid and haven't updated this story in over a…hold on…a year and a few months…0.o…Wow…Um…I am really sorry…Anyway…ON WITH THE STORY!!

Chapter Five: The Red Phoenix

It had been a week after the incident with Link's strange attitude change. Sheik was worried about his friend. Whatever Fiore did to him was not good. Over the past few days the Sheikah had been in the cellar of the castle looking through old scrolls to possibly explain what was wrong with the Time Hero.

One scroll had interested him in particular. It was a prophecy. About a red phoenix. The prophecy from what he understood was this. 'A forbidden chaos governed by one of chaos shall be awoken by the Red Phoenix of hatred and insanity bringing the world into darkness of chaos.'

The reason he was interested in this prophecy because the red phoenix reminded him of the hylian shield. This made him think that this prophecy could have happened years and years ago but it was lost in time. He wasn't sure and he couldn't find anything about such a thing in the history scrolls.

He had left Shiory to watch over Link and hoped that he hadn't done anything that would have made Shiory resort to violence like she had done that one time. Link had gone through many other strange mood changes since that day and he wanted to know what Fiore had done to him.

So far he hadn't found anything about what Fiore could have done to Link. Nothing. Not even in the magic scrolls or books. He found nothing and it was starting to annoy him. He wanted to know what was wrong with Link and he wanted to know now.

He set down some scrolls when he heard a scream. It sounded like the Princess. That couldn't be good. He grabbed the one scroll that had the prophecy on it and ran out of the dungeon vanished in a cloud of smoke and went up to the thrown room. When he slammed the door open he saw Link attacking Zelda. He had hold of her long blonde hair and was pulling her back with her hair. She was grabbing at his hand trying to make the Hero of Time let go of her hair.

Link had an evil smile on his face when he saw Sheik his smirk got worse. He lifted his free hand and pointed behind him with his thumb. Sheik looked behind him and saw Shiory trying to get out of some bounds that Link had tied her in. The only way for Link to have done that he would have had to have slowed time down enough for him to be faster than the panther demon.

"LINK!" Sheik yelled. "SNAP OUT OF IT!" He hopped that he could distract him long enough for the Anitary demon to free herself. Link looked at him and raised his eyebrows at the Sheikah.

"What do you mean snap out of it?" he asked. "There is nothing wrong with me. I'm perfectly fine. My soul is completely healed and my strength and energy have returned. I am fine." As he said this he was slowly pulling Zelda's hair back forcing her to bend backwards. Sheik realized that if he pulled back any further he could break her back.

Sheik pulled out a handful of his knives and pulled out his chain whip. If he had to he would hurt his friend to protect the princess. It was his family's job to do so. He cast his gaze to Shiory and noticed that she seemed to beckon him into throwing one of his knives at her. Then he realized that she was skilled and fast enough to move in a way that her bounds would only be cut and not her.

"I'm sorry Link. But you've given me no choice." He said. He threw one of his knives at Link. Link stepped out of the way making sure he pulled Zelda's hair as he did. The knife flew past Link and cut Shiory's bounds sending the Anitary demon free. Link looked back just in time to see Shiory swing her clawed hand at him. He let go of Zelda's hair letting her fall to the floor and jumped back away from the demon.

Shiory smiled at Sheik. "Thanks for freeing me. It's time to kick his scrawny little ass now." Link glared at her.

"You couldn't touch me even if you tried." He said. Shiory smirked. Sheik was spinning his chained whip ready to use it on Link.

"Is that a dare?" she asked the blonde elf. Link smiled at her as if saying that maybe it was and maybe it wasn't. There was one thing Shiory had to admit to herself. When he was evil he was good at it. Link drew the trusty Master Sword and slowly circled around Shiory as she did the same in the opposite direction. Each waited for the other to attack first. Shiory didn't want to attack first because she didn't know what he would do. Link was just toying with Shiory, taking his time so he could mess with her mind.

Sheik stood on the sidelines waiting for the opportune moment to use his whip. The only problem was that if Link wanted to he could stop the time around Sheik and there wouldn't be a thing he could do about.

As the three concentrated on the fight they all failed to notice Zelda stand up and walk over to her thrown. She picked up a pot off of the stand that sat next to it and slowly made her way down the steps. When she was right behind Link she raised the pot above her head and swung her arms down hitting Link in the back of his head breaking the pot and sending Link crumbling to the ground. She dropped the rest of the pot that was still in her hands next to Link.

"That was for my hair." She said. Sheik and Shiory stared in shock at the princess. Where had that come from? Zelda brushed her dress and smiled at them. "Well, that was interesting wasn't it?"

"Your Majesty…What are you talking about?" Sheik asked her. "The Hero of Time just tried to kill you…" He was shocked. Zelda smiled at him.

"It's alright Sheik." She said. "I was able to handle it with as little violence as possible so there is nothing to worry about."

Sheik found this strange. There was something wrong with the princess. This couldn't be Zelda. She wouldn't raise a hand towards Link in any way. And she wouldn't be calm about this happening. There was defiantly something wrong. He squinted his eyes and glared at her.

"Who are you?" He demanded. Zelda smiled at him.

"Why I am Zelda, princess of Hyrule, Sheik. Who else would I be?" she answered. Sheik was not happy with this answer.

"I am going to ask again. Who are you?" he demanded once more. Zelda sighed. She looked down at the ground.

"Fine, you got me." She said. When she looked back up there was a flash of light and Fiore stood where she was. Sheik was shocked. How had he done that?! And where was the Princess?!


	6. Chapter 6

OOC: Hello all! Surprised to see me? I know I'm surprised. In fact I'm surprised that I was even able to write this. Amazing right? It's been two years since I last updated this. Well, here's some good news all of you readers and writers out there! I'm hoping to continue updating! I know I know, gasp, but I digest. Here I am now and I hope you enjoy the latest chapter of To Stop A Brother!

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda

Chapter Six: We'll See

Sheik stared in shock as the green haired warlock known as Fiore stood before him smiling. Link was still sprawled on the floor. Fiore looked down at Link and smiled. "It's a shame really; I never wanted to harm Link. But look at what he made me do." He shook his head and eyed Sheik and Shiory as they stood staring at him weapons ready.

"Where's Zelda?" Sheik demanded. Fiore chuckled. Really, was that any way to treat someone who was going to be their future king? He thought not. The tall Hylian stepped down the steps and stood beside Link. He knelt down and gently brushed some of the boy's hair out of his face. Like an actual caring sibling would do. But Sheik and Shiory knew that he was far from caring. The only reason he was here was he wanted something but what could it be?

The demon couldn't take it any longer and lunged at Fiore aiming to take the warlock down. Again, the man just chuckled. "Really, Shiory? Really? You would do that even after what I did to you? You know you can't defeat me. You are powerless against me." The cat demon smirked at the words. Who said she was aiming to defeat him? Who says she's not a distraction?

And distraction she was. Sheik stood back with his chain whip out. Hatred was clearly seen in his only visible red eye. He whipped the chain out and actually managed to wrap it around Fiore's arms. "Got you." The Sheikah said dragging the whip back. Fiore laughed and vanished the chain falling to the ground.

Fiore appeared again and stood beside Link who was slowly getting up. He looked confused when he saw Fiore then saw Sheik and Shiory preparing to attack him. Fiore whispered something into the young hylian's ear and this made the boy glare at his best friend. Sheik was surprised to see Link getting up and let alone drawing his sword. What had Fiore told him?

"How could you…How could you threaten my brother like that Sheik…I thought you were my friend…" Link growled as he stalked over to his friend. Sheik blinked and drew his own sword. Not to fight the boy but to defend himself from the Time Hero. He glanced at Fiore who just smiled at him and stood watching Link stalk closer to his friend.

"I don't know what you're talking about Link…I never threatened him…He kidnapped Zelda! I was just trying to figure out where she is!" Sheik said, trying to defend himself. Shiory watched in horror as Link swung the Blade of Evil's Bane at Sheik. Sheik managed to block the attack but was surprised at how much force was pushing back at his own blade. He knew that the young Hylian was strong but he had never thought he was this strong. Sheik knew when he was out matched and right here defending himself against his best friend he knew that he was out matched. Sheik did more of the sneak around gathering information type stuff while Link did the infiltrate defeat anything in sight and get to the big boss before you were too noticed.

"Link listen to me, I never threatened your brother. Nor, did I harm him. He's tricking you!" Sheik pushed back on the sword hoping to push Link away if only to give him some space. Fiore laughed coldly.

"Careful Sheik, I'd be careful about what I would say if I were you. Anything could make him mad, and if you recall the other day. Or even just a few moments ago?" It finally hit Sheik. Was it his anger that was causing him to change like that? Or was it something else? It had to be something else. Fiore would never do anything as simple as that. He liked to do things complicated and hard. Easy for him, hard for the people trying to stop him. Sheik growled as he continued to push Link back. Taking advantage of Link not paying attention to anything else but holding him back the Sheikah kicked out and kicked Link's legs out from under him. The boy fell to the floor and had the wind knocked out of him. The Master Sword slid out of the boy's hand and slid out of his reach.

Sheik took his advantage and placed his foot on the hero's chest holding him down. Link groaned but stayed still knowing what could happen if he moved. "Now, Fiore, where is Princess Zelda? Where did you take her?" Sheik demanded. Fiore grinned.

"I'm not sure I want to tell you." He said. This only angered Sheik.

"You will tell me now. It is my responsibility to make sure the Princess is safe."

"You're responsibility is it?" Fiore pondered. "My, my, my, Sheik. It's clear that you don't take your responsibilities very seriously. You were elsewhere while poor defenseless little Zelda was taken away from the safest place she would ever be at? My, the security around here isn't very good. I practically walked in through the front door." The warlock smiled. "As to where she is…Well, she's at my lair. If you can find my castle you will find your precious Zelda. I bid my adieu my friends."

With those last words Fiore vanished leaving Shiory and Sheik confused. What was going to happen now. Sheik glanced down at Link to see him staring at him. The Sheikah let him up. Standing up Link grabbed his sword and walked out of the room. Shiory and Sheik looked at each other. They didn't know what was going to happen now. Especially since Link had just heard Fiore say that he had in fact taken the princess. They didn't know what was going to happen now.

_Fiore's lair_

As Fiore had claimed he had been back before the storm had ended. He was smiling the whole time he had left. His plan was in perfect order. Nothing could change that now. And he couldn't wait to see what was going to happen now. His plan was coming together smoothly. Zelda was at his lair. Speaking of Zelda.

He smiled up at the glass prison he kept the princess in. "Are you comfortable Princess?" He got a glare as an answer. "Oh dear, I'll take that as no. And I worked so hard to make your stay here as comfortable as I could Princess." He stated faking sadness. He shook his head as if disappointed.

"Why am I here Fiore?" the future queen demanded. The warlock glanced back up and smiled at her.

"Why are you here my dear? You are here as bait. Nothing more and nothing less. And when I have no more need of you I will dispose of you. I will not make the mistakes that Ganondorf had made time and time again. See, unlike him I learn from mistakes. Not just my own but I learn from other's mistakes as well. And, to make things more interesting I know more things about my enemies than Ganon would ever hope to know." An evil glint went through his eyes as he grinned up at the girl. She couldn't help but shiver from the words.

"Link will stop you! He'll never let you hurt me!" she stated trying to convince herself that she would be alright. Fiore just chuckled at the words. He turned to leave.

"We'll see dear Princess, we'll see." Was all he said as he left the room the doors closing with a slam from just how heavy they were.


	7. Chapter 7

Two chapters in a row? GASP! What's up with that? Who would've thunk it? I'm just happy I've got my muse for this story back. For my other ones…eeeeh…probably not. I'll try later.

AN: I have combined the world of Ocarina of Time and Twilight Princess. The reason being that many of the names and places are alike. This will be happening after Ganondorf was sealed away by Link and Zelda in Ocarina but defiantly before Twilight ever happened.

Disclaimer: I don't own Zelda or any of its characters

Kay now that that's out of the way on with the story.

Chapter Seven: The Journey Begins

Three days had passed since Fiore had bid the Castle a 'pleasant' visit. Most of the residents hadn't been too happy about the visit but nothing could change it. It had happened. And nothing was going to change that. One good thing had come out of this whole thing. And that was that Link had become aware that Fiore might not be telling the truth to him. If he had taken Zelda…who knows what else he's done.

But that didn't mean that he trusted Sheik or Shiory. Oh no, far from it. Ever since he had been brought back he didn't know who he was to trust. If at all anyone. He defiantly didn't trust Ganondorf. Why would he. The King of Evil was just that. Evil. There was no way about it. He would never trust his sworn enemy. However, the Hero of Time knew that they were going to have to get Zelda back. And soon.

The four of them were to start off tomorrow at dawn. Sheik, Shiory, Ganondorf and himself. Fun. He wondered how this would go. Not very well probably. Sheik and Shiory he could tolerate. Sheik was his best friend after all. And Shiory had saved him more than once. It was just the idea of traveling anywhere with Ganondorf for longer than five seconds that was the problem. He and Ganondork hated each other with a passion…

"Hey. Hero, I'm talking to you." A voice called out interrupting his thoughts. Link shook his head and glanced up at the person who was talking to him. He instantly got a scowl on his face when he realized it was Ganondorf.

"What do you want?" he asked crossing his arms. He really was not in the mood to talk to anyone. Let alone to Ganondorf.

The King sighed and glared. "First cut the attitude. I just wanted to speak with you. You should at least be honored that I haven't killed you already." He stated. He had actually been in a relatively good mood this morning until the little brat started giving him attitude.

Link just rolled his eyes. "Fine. I'm sorry my King, what is it that you wish to discuss with me?"

Oh now the child hero was using sarcasm. The dark king could not wait until he could ring the brat's neck. Oh how he would enjoy it as the child struggled. He would most certainly enjoy it when he took his last breath and would be no more. But then of course that would have to wait until this whole mess was over with.

"I wanted to discuss with you about where your brother might be. After all he is the one we have to stop." Ganondorf stated doing his best to ignore the sarcasm that had poured its way from the child hero's mouth.

Anger crossed the blonds face and he walked away from him. "I do not wish to discuss it. Let alone with you." He called behind him as he left the room. Ganondorf watched as the young hero left the room pondering as to why this had bothered him so much. Ever since the child had defeated him and sealed him away into the sacred realm with Zelda's help he had watched over the child. He had been angry. No, that's not the right word. He had been furious. He had wanted to destroy the boy. But after watching what he had gone through for the last six years he wasn't so sure anymore.

Now don't get him wrong, he wanted the boy gone. He wanted him destroyed. But he had seen his brother abuse him. The great lord had watched as the boy hero had been beat up by the very person who was supposedly his brother. Being the only male in a civilization he didn't know what it was like to live with a brother. But what he did know was that siblings were supposed to take care of each other not abuse each other.

He was going to have to watch over the boy.

At Dawn the next day the four faced the red light that was Din's Eye. Link was yawning and rubbing his eyes trying his hardest to wake up. Epona shook her head as if disappointed that her friend was like this. She knew that there was something wrong with him she just wasn't sure what. The boy had stayed up all night thinking about things. Mostly about his friends and his brother and at this point he wasn't sure who to trust anymore. And this bothered the Time Hero.

Shiory smacked the boy on the back. "Come on kid. Wake up. We have a long trip before us. Don't tell me that just walking out of the castle wore you out." She grinned trying to get the boy to wake up. The blond vocally complained before glaring at the cat demon.

"No! I'm just tired…" he said trying to defend himself. Shiory just laughed. Ganondorf rolled his eyes not impressed with their antics.

"Quit acting like children. We need to head out." He said as he urged his black steed forward. Link and Shiory glared at the older man but followed him. Sheik followed as well. He was deep in thought as well. And would most likely stay deep in thought throughout this journey. He was worried. He was worried about what Fiore could be planning but most of all he was worried about Link.

The Sheikah wanted to know what was wrong with the young Hylian. This was something he had never really experienced before. Unless of course you counted the Crazies but they never had strange mood swings. But this…this was just odd. "Do we have any idea as to where Fiore might be?" he spoke up. That had been bothering him for a while. The King had just demanded that they bring home his baby girl without even so much as making a plan. Sheik also found it odd that the King had agreed to have Ganondorf come with them.

Hearing Sheik speak Ganondorf slowed his horse to a stop and turned to look at him. "No, we don't. Perhaps Link would know?" his golden eyes cast their gaze to Link. Link sighed and pulled out a map that showed all of Hyrule and all of it's bordering countries. "Well, here's Ordana Province…" he said dragging his finger down to the section of the map that indicated Ordana Province.

And not too far away from there was Kokiri Forest. Kokiri Forest. He shivered at the name. Not too long ago the forest had been burned almost to the ground. The tree houses were gone. What remained of the Great Deku Tree was a sapling. The Forest Children were still at Kakariko Village being taken care of by Impa and Telma. (When she leaves her bar to go to Kakariko) Renado and his son also helped out with the care of the children. Link couldn't help but think if it would ever be safe to go back to the forest. He contemplated talking with Impa and Telma about the children going to Ordan Forest.

"Which means that Zora's Domain is right here and here's Lake Hylia…and right across here is Gerudo Desert" Link sighed. The young hero really wasn't sure where Fiore would hide out.

"Alright kid we get it. There are many places that he could be at." Shiory growled getting annoyed. Link glared but folded up the map and put it away.

"Well then cat girl instead of growling at me how about you suggest a place we start at. I would really be happy to know of where we should start since you are obviously knowing of where to start, please do share with us."

Shiory just glared at him. "One day kid. One day your tongue is going to be ripped out of that rude mouth of yours if you're not careful." Link grinned and stuck his tongue out at the demon. Sheik couldn't help but smile. Link was acting like his old self again.

"But um yeah…we really should figure out where we should start…" Link stated dropping the humorous moment, much to the relief of Ganondorf. So they spent the next ten minutes figuring out where Links insane brother might hide out.

"Well as you all know my castle was in the air surrounded by lava." Ganondorf stated. This received a 'Duh' from Link. This in turn received a glare and a threat from Ganondorf.

"I mean everyone who lived during the time you made this place hell they know your stupid castle was in the air levitating on lava." Link continued shrugging a bit. Okay. Ganondorf really really and I mean really wanted to kill the little twit right now. But of course, because he had made an agreement, he couldn't. Stupid agreements…

Sheik put his hand on Link's shoulder. "That's enough Link. Stop before you get yourself killed." Links nodded and sat back and thought.

"Well if I know my brother, and I do, I know that he has a love for plants. And not just plants flowers. So I wouldn't be surprised if he's in one of the forests. However, I also wouldn't be surprised if he isn't in Hyrule anymore. He could be in Termina, the Gerudo Desert…he could be anywhere."

"Brilliant deduction Link, why don't you tell us that the grass is green and the sky is blue now hmm?" the Anatari demon growled out with a sigh. This was frustrating. The blond was right, Fiore could be anywhere. And if they weren't careful Link could change again and become dangerous and violent.

She shivered remembering what the King had told the three of them, Link not included of course.

_The three were crouched down bowing to the king before them. The king of course didn't trust Lord Ganondorf after hearing the stories of what almost happened if it hadn't been for the child Link. But still he needed all their help to stop this new evil. _

"_You may rise," the sire told them. And the three stood up standing attentively. For one was always to stand proudly before the king. Even the princess who was not in the room at the time. Her father did not want her to hear what was going to be said. "All of us know of the strange behavior my most loyal ally is going through. I know that this will be hard to ask of most of you," his eyes glanced from Shiory to Sheik before he continued. "You must find what is going on with him. And if you can you must stop it. The Time Hero must not continue to act this way. And…if you can not find a cure" he paused before continuing "You do what ever you can to stop him even if it means killing him."_

_After hearing this both Sheik and Shiory had clenched their fists. This was terrible news. Sheik had spent hours and hours researching to find out what this could possibly be. It hadn't been grief; at least none that he had heard of, it wasn't depression. The Sheikah had witnessed Link going through depression. He just didn't know what it was. _

_He nodded. "Yes my Lord," he said bowing. He was determined to find what was wrong with his friend. It didn't mater to him how long it would take. He glanced at Shiory and saw her deep in thought as well. Probably thinking the same things as he. And even if she wasn't the Sheikah knew that it was something similar. _

"_You are dismissed, have a safe journey." The king told them allowing them to leave. With a nod and a final bow the three left the room to prepare themselves for the long journey ahead._

Shiory and Sheik were brought out of their thoughts when Link spoke up again. "I think we should head for Termina. I know people there that might be able to give us some information." He stated.

"Termina? Why Termina, boy?" Ganondorf asked. What a strange suggestion. Termina of all places. The country that bordered that of Hyrule. The Dark King had never gone to Termina but he had heard things of the place. Heard that it was almost exactly like Hyrule except it could be darker, more dangerous, and many strange things could happen there.

He had also heard that the Hero of Time had gone there as a child. Some think he was searching for that pest of a fairy of his. Others say that he was looking for adventure. Either way it didn't mater to him. He had no reason to care either way. Another thing he was thankful for was that that pest of a fairy wasn't at his side screaming and making noise. He didn't care where she was or what had happened to the thing the Gerudo was just glad that it was gone.

"I don't know why Termina really…I just have a feeling that we need to go there..." Link said rubbing the back of his head. Epona neighed as if saying 'You never really know why you go to the places you go to' or something along those lines. As much as Link loves the horse he didn't understand her, as much as he would like to.

"It's the only thing we've got so far so we might as well." Shiory shrugged. Sheik however just looked over to Link. He had heard of his adventures in Termina and he had heard how to get there.

"Link…are you sure. Are you sure you want to do this?" he asked the hero. Link looked to him and nodded. Ganondorf and Shiory were both confused.

"I must Sheik, even if I have to go through there I must…" the young Hylian stated. Sheik sighed and nodded.

"Very well then. Lead the way Time Hero." Under his mask was a sad smile. He knew that this was going to be hard for him. Going back there was going to be torture. Link nodded and urged Epona forward heading towards the direction that had once been his home.

_Fiore's Lair_

Fiore was surprised, which in turn surprised him. Not many things surprised the green haired warlock. But…this. This decision Link had made had come to him as a great shock. After what he had seen and what he had almost done to himself. Why would Link go back? It just didn't make sense. But the warlock couldn't let this act confuse him. He had much he needed to do.

He was heading for Termina, which had also surprised him. He had not expected his brother to head there. But then, his intuition was one of the best. If he felt that he needed to go somewhere he was usually right. This usually helped him in situations like preventing him from falling into traps and what not.

"My, my little brother." Fiore spoke to himself. "What made you pick there?" Hmm…perhaps he should send them a distraction… But who to send? Of all the creatures he had under his control which one to send as a distraction. A giant plant might be entertaining. But then he could send a spider. Anything really…but what to send?

Well…he would figure that out later.


End file.
